


Всё началось с лестничной клетки

by girl_vampirka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Лютик, закрыв за собой дверь в подъезд, берет Куколку на руки - иначе эта собака по лестнице будет подниматься гораздо медленнее его самого. На лестничной клетке, рядом с его квартирой, всё также сидела худющая девчонка. Кажется, она была там и раньше, но он не обращал на неё такого внимания: был слишком сонный, слишком усталый или слишком пьяный для этого.
Kudos: 1





	Всё началось с лестничной клетки

Лютик, закрыв за собой дверь в подъезд, берет Куколку на руки — иначе эта собака по лестнице будет подниматься гораздо медленнее его самого. На лестничной клетке, рядом с его квартирой, всё также сидела худющая девчонка. Кажется, она была там и раньше, но он не обращал на неё такого внимания: был слишком сонный, слишком усталый или слишком пьяный для этого.

Но сейчас начался учебный год, погода стала холоднее, студенты его ВУЗа трезвее.

— Я бы на твоём месте не стал бы сидеть на полу, — неожиданно для себя сказал Лютик.

— А то что? — сразу же огрызнулась девочка. — Бесплодной буду?

— Ну и это тоже, но я хотел сказать, что по словам моей сестры, цистит — крайне болезненная штука, — спокойно заметил он. Из-за чужой двери — на лестничной площадке из было всего две — раздевались крики. — Родители ссорятся? — кивнул он.

— А тебе какое дело? — резко ответила соседка.

— Действительно, — Лютик пожал плечами. — Никакого, — и начал открывать ключами дверь своей квартиры.

— Стой! — воскликнула та, когда он уже начал закрывать дверь за собой.

— А? — спросил он. — Ты ведёшь себя грубо, ты в курсе?

— Прости, — смущённо протянула. — Музыка. Она идёт из твоей квартиры иногда.

— Она мешает вам? — обеспокоенно спросил Лютик. Заводить конфликт с соседями не хотелось.

— Нет! — громко возразила она. — Прости, — понизив голос, продолжила. — Мне просто нравится, как она звучит… На чем ты играешь?

— На лютне, — чуть смущённо ответил он. — Хочешь, могу научить как-нибудь?

— Лютня? — недоверчиво переспросила девчонка. — Это типо старославянская гитара? А почему на ней?

— Мне она нравится, — пожал плечами, решив не отвечать на первый вопрос. — Я Лютик.

— Я Цири.

— Приятно познакомиться, — он кивнул. — Но мне пора. Пока!

— Пока! — гораздо радостнее чем в начале ответила Цири.

Насыпав корм Куколке, он задумчиво сел на кровать, перебирая струны и грустно думая о количестве неизученного материала. Ну почему завтра понедельник?

***

Следующая их встреча произошла почти через неделю — в субботу. Недовольный Лютик проснулся в 10 утра, разбуженный криками соседей. Состояние у него было крайне разбитое — сказывались ночи за учебниками, а потом и в погоне за внезапно пришедшим вдохновением, которое нельзя было упускать — стихи и истории приносили небольшой, но заметный для студента заработок.

Полежав минут пять, он чертыхнулся, поняв, что крики не закончатся в ближайшее время — а значит он не уснёт. Пришлось вставать.

Пока турка грелась на плите, готовя кофе, а Лютик очень яростно материл соседей, его мысли повернули в сторону их дочки.

«Интересно, а она на лестнице?» — спросил он сам себя.

Как оказалось, да.

— Доброе утро, Цири, — поприветствовал он, открывая дверь.

— Доброе утро, — ответила она, поморщившись. — Они разбудили тебя, да?

— Ага… Зверство для раннего субботнего утра, не правда ли? — вопрос не требовал ответа. — Кофе?

— Давай

***

Они встали встречаться — а её родители ругаться — больше. Чаще всего, Лютик рассказывал ей что-нибудь, а Цири, спрятав лицо в чашке с чаем, внимательно слушала,  
изредка говоря сама.

Спустя пару месяцев Цири знала как наиграть простейшие истории на лютне, и что можно сразу идти домой к Лютику если родители ссорятся. А Лютик знал, что её мама — гадалка, за что её дразнят в школе, а папа — дрессировщик в местом цирке.

Также Цири знала, что в некоторые вечера заходить к Лютику не стоит, а сам Лютик знал, что есть небольшой шанс, что когда её родители разведутся, Цири поможетей наладить отношения с её отцом.

Лютик и Цири даже с Куколкой иногда вместе гуляли, зная любимые места друг друга, а также любимые вкусы мороженого.

Лютик не мог поверить, что в её возрасте можно быть настолько начитанной, а Цири не верила в то, что её любимый автор местной газеты — Лютик.


End file.
